One Minute Brawl 43:Metal Dillian VS Vanguard
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! For this episode, we have 2 who have fought and won already in earlier seasons. Metal Dillian, the mettalic jutsu master. and Vanguard, the master of metal. Which of these 2 mettalic masters is better? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Ether Forest Time:8:00 PM Dillian repossessed his metal body and went out for a walk. He walked out into the Ether Forest and decided to train a little bit. Dillian practiced his symbols in metal form, trying to see how his new body could handle with the different jutsus. Then Vanguard walked by and got hit by a stray fireball jutsu. "HEY CAN'T YOU TRAIN SOMEWHERE ELSE"!?!?!? yelled Vanguard. Dillian looked over and said "Well, can't you pick a better road to walk on"? Vanguard shot a blast that completly desinagrated a tree. "I AM NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH"! yelled Vanguard. Dillian used his instantaneous slash and knocked Vanguard back a bit. "Let's see what you can do". said Dillian. Vanguard jumped back and said "I will not hesitate to kill you". Dillian laughed and said "Good, you might have a chance then". TRANSFORMERS! MORE THAN IT MEETS THE EYE! (Dio) Sorry, I got carried away. Now I'll say the real beggining of the fight. 3... 2... 1... GET READY GET SET GO! Dillian used fireball jutsu to blast Vanguard back a little bit. Then he used an instantaneous slash jutsu and knocked Vanguard through a tree. Vanguard jumped back out and punched Dillian in the face, then he kicked Dillian into a tree and then clotheslined him through the tree. Then Vanguard blasted Dillian with a small blast that knocked him back a few feet. Then Dillian ran up and slashed Vanguard, but Vanguard blocked it and elbowed Dillian, making him drop his sword. Vanguard blasted another small blast of energy that smacked Dillian back a few feet. Then Vanguard grabbed him and kneed him the gut and then threw him headfirst into another tree. Dillian leapt to his feet and kicked Vanguard in the face, stunning him. Then Dillian took out the chaos emeralds. "Alright, now I'll settle this". Vanguard punched the emeralds out of his hands and then kicked Dillian through a tree. Then Vanguard picked up the chaos emeralds. He began to glow with a light. Dillian got back up and kicked the emeralds out of Vanguard's hands. Then Dillian elbowed Vanguard and kicked him flying into another tree. Vanguard grabbed the tree and ripped it out of the ground. Then Dillian did the same. They fought with the trees in a giant sword fight. Vanguard won the duel and knocked Dillian back out of the forest. Vanguard picked up the trees and threw them on top of Dillian. Then Dillian leapt out of the pile of trees and said "Ready for round 2"? Vanguard shot a mediem size blast that disagrated a group of trees. "I'm through playing around now". said Vanguard. Dillian shot a laser at Vanguard, but he blocked it and then repelled it back at Dillian. Dillian got hit and flew back a few feet. Then Vanguard ran over and uppercutted him into the air. Then Vanguard jumped up and kicked him back to the ground. Vanguard picked up the chaos emeralds again and started to glow more. Dillian used an instantaneous slash and knocked them out of Vanguard's hands again. Then Dillian kicked Vanguard in the side of the head and then elbowed him back into a tree. Then Dillian used the emeralds to go super. "Now I will end you". said Dillian. Vanguard stood up and looked at Dillian. "Super form"? "Hmph, you'll need it". Then Vanguard shot a mid size blast that knocked Dillian back a little. Dillian flew at Vanguard and drop kicked him through the Ether Forest and out to the other side of it. Dillian punched Vanguard in the face, but Vanguard caught his hand and kicked him in the face. Dillian stumbled back a bit and Vanguard grabbed a chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL"! yelled Vanguard as he stopped time for himself. Vanguard walked over to the the other 6 emeralds and used them to go super. Then time returned to normal. Dillian flew at Vanguard, but was blocked with ease. Then Vanguard blasted Dillian with a large blast that knocked him flying out of the forest and into the dojo. Dillian struggled to stand as his metal body was cracking and twisting from all the damage. Vanguard landed in front of him and blasted him through the dojo.(I guess everyone else wasn't there) Dillian flew out of his metal body and went back into his normal body. "Ha"! "I just got my second wind". "How do you plan to beat me now"? Vanguard began charging a laser. Dillian began charging a laser as well. Dillian shot the giant laser the same time Vanguard shot his laser. Vanguard's laser began to plow through Dillian's. "How are you doing that"? yelled Dillian. "It is the Infinity Laser". "It has infinite power in every particle it is composed of". The Infinity laser began blasting Dillian back through the other side of the dojo. Then Dillian goes dark form and evades the laser's path. Vanguard stops the laser and says "Dark form"? "Man, you're desparate". Dillian runs over and punches Vanguard in the face and knocks him back about 10 feet. Then he punches Vanguard into the air and kicks him back down. Dillian tries to use the forebidden jutsu, but his dark form runs out of time. Dillian was exhausted and could barely stand. Vanguard got back up and said "You're pretty good". "But you're not good enough". Then Vanguard began to glow with light. "I am the god of light's reincarnation". "You will not beat me". Then Vanguard transformed into a new form that had light swirling around him. "This is the opposite of dark form, this is light form". Then Vanguard uppercutted Dillian into the air and teleported above him. Then he blasted Dillian back down with a laser. Dillian was buried underneath a bunch of debris. But was still alive. Then Dillian began to think of all his friends. How he would die and wouldn't see them again. Dillian saw memories of his past, and a glimpse of his future. He opened his eyes and began to glow underneath the debris. Dillian blasted the debris off of him and went super 2. He then yelled "I REFUSE TO DIE"! Vanguard looked at him and said "You really do have a strong spirit it seems". Then Vanguard tooks off his bracelets. "I will no longer limit myself when fighting you". Dillian pointed his right hand, index finger at Vanguard and said "I will beat you Vanguard". The 2 fought back and forth, Dillian landed a kick to the back of the head, Vanguard landed an elbow to the spine. Dillian kneed Vanguard in the gut, Vanguard punched Dillian in the chest. Dillian drop kicked Vanguard flying into a tree. Vanguard ripped the tree out of the ground and ripped it in half. Then he threw the 2 halfs at Dillian. Dillian dodged the first half and smacked the second out of his way. But then Vanguard caught him by the hand and snapped his wrist. Then Vanguard threw him on the ground and flew up into the air. Then he came thundering down and basically landed on Dillian's chest. Vanguard flew back up and grabbed Dillian by the throat. Dillian left super 2 and now was in super form. Vanguard punched a hole in Dillian and then kicked him flying back into the dojo. Dillian struggled to crawl over and he ate a senzu bean. Then Dillian stood up and made a giant fireball in his hands. Vanguard landed about 30 feet away from him and began to charge the Infinity Laser. Dillian turned his fireball into a shield of fire that he put in front of himself. Then Dillian yelled "GO AHEAD"! "I DARE YOU"! Nothing happened. Then Dillian heard Vanguard whisper in his ear "Check mate". Dillian turned to see Vanguard in front of him holding the Infinty Laser. Vanguard blasted Dillian with the Infinity Laser and knocked him flying through the dojo again and started to desinagrate him. Vanguard stopped the laser when he saw Dillian's upper body was all that was left. Vanguard began to walk away. When Dillian went back to his metal body and blasted a huge lightining bolt at Vanguard. It connected and began to mess up Vanguard's circuits. Vanguard began to twitch and shoot lasers eradically. Dillian ran at him with a sword made of electricity and yelled "I WON'T LOSE"! Vanguard managed to blast Metal Dillian's right leg off. So now Dillian is hopping over with the sword. Dillian was about to swing the sword when Vanguard blasted the left arm off. Dillian still held the sword in his right hand, but he was trying to regain balance. Then Vanguard seemed to return to normal and said "I was gonna let you live, but now I've changed my mind". Then Vanguard blasted the sword out of the right hand and then he blasted the other leg off. Dillian fell and was reaching for the sword. Vanguard shot a blast that blew up the sword. Then he grabbed Dillian by the throat and lifted him into the air. "This is goodbye Dillian". Then Vanguard began to charge the Infinity Laser in his other hand. Dillian uses his remaining arm to try and break free, but to no avail. Vanguard aims the laser at Dillian's head and fires it. KO! Reasoning: Dillian's physical body is way too weak to stand up to someone as strong as Vanguard. Vanguard dismantled Metal in about 2 or 3 minutes. Metal is strong enough to beat Dillian. Metal Dillian was at least durable enough to survive untill Vanguard went super. Super Vanguard beats Metal Dillian and Super Dillian. Dark Dillian's viciousness was enough to keep up with Super Vanguard. But not Light Vanguard. Light Vanguard was WAY more powerful than super Dillian. Even Super 2 Dillian can't overpower him in that state. So... Dillian just wasn't strong enough. It seems Metal Dillian's luck was rusted over. Either that or he just lost his head. The Winner Is: Vanguard NEXT TIME A battle of 2 powerhouses... KNUCKLES VS BOWSER THIS WAS MY DREAM FIGHT! (Knuckles and Bowser are 2 of the toughest brawlers I know) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights